paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerico
Based off a character from a show I watched. She exists in Tundra's fanon Personality Jerico is a bit cold around new people she hasn't met before. She can be a bit indifferent with her expressions, usually only ever changing her demeanor for a scowl. She's strait-to-the-point when she speaks usually crisp and clear what she wants. But if you get to know her, you'll find she's actually rather sweet and caring. If you can get her trust, she will never let you down and always be there for you. She has a issue with most humans thanks to her past, and it takes quite a lot to convince her that they're not a threat. Although she may seem tough, she's very considerate and always helps when needed. She's actually just a sweet pup looking for someone to love her. Appearance Jerico is a white mutt with Grey ears. The Grey covers the whole top of her face except for the white stripe inbetween the eyes. She has a Grey back with a spot on her shoulder mirrored on each side. Her eyes are an icy blue. She wears a light light Grey collar. Her left ear is bent over Bio Jerico was born into a litter of four on the streets. She was the youngest and the sweetest of all the puppies. She lived happily with her siblings and parents, learning early how to work in a pack. But all that changed when her family was found by a Dog catcher. He wasn't like any of the other dog catchers in other towns, he viewed stray dogs as vermin that needed to be iradicated. He took Jerico's parents, luckily not finding any of the puppies. Jerico and her siblings were all alone. But Jerico and her siblings didn't lose hope. They believed they would be able to see their parents again, and that they just had to stick closer together in the meantime. Jerico's oldest brother, Rock, was the pack leader. He was very protective of his siblings, always making sure that they were well fed and happy. The weather was getting colder, and it was getting harder and harder to find food. Finally, the puppy pack were forced to try to steal scraps from a restaurant. Everything was going well, they had found plenty of food and were stuffing themselves when the owner came out and saw them. He hated dogs and didn't want them any where near him. He chased them away, but wasn't finished with them. He followed them and called the dog catcher, wanting to get them off the streets for good. It was the same dog catcher that had taken their parents, and they were cornered. But Rock was brave and tried to defend his siblings. He ended up biting the dog catcher, making him extremely angry. He used a club to crack Rock's skull, killing him instantly. Jerico and her remaining siblings were horrified. Luckily, Rock had thrown the dog catcher off guard, and Jerico and her siblings escaped. But Jerico was separated from her siblings. She wandered the whole city but couldn't find them. Jerico felt heartbroken. She had never been alone in her life. She fell into a deep depression, barely eating or drinking... sleeping most of the time. Winter was fully upon the city, and Jerico with her short fur was freezing. She had trouble moving around, until finally there came a day when she couldn't get up. She would have died if a man hadn't found her and taken her in his home. He fed her and gave her water, and slowly Jerico's strength returned. She began to be just as happy and sweet as she was when she was a puppy. She had finally found someone who would love her and she loved too. Jerico's man was named Jared, and Jerico swore she would always protect him. Then a lady moved in with them. Jerico didn't like her at first, but begrudgingly recognized that she was part of the family. It was barely a year later that they brought home another human. This one was smaller, and Jerico found herself becoming fond of it. She swore she would always protect this human too. One day when Jerico was sleeping at her man's feet, she heard sounds coming from downstairs. Curious, she went downstairs to explore. A sour smell filled her nose. She growled, this was a stranger that didn't belong in the house. Silent as a snake, Jerico crept up on him. She finally let out a loud bark as she launched herself at this human. Taken by surprise, the human jumped back. But he couldn't avoid her attack. He recovered quickly, and started slashing at Jerico with a blade. Her humans were awake now, and she could hear them coming downstairs. Instinct took over Jerico as she felt the urge to protect. She bit the human hard, only to be slammed into a wall when she received a smashing kick to the ribs. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness. When she woke up she was in a cold kennel. Confused, she looked around. No one else was there. She put a paw on the door and it swung open. Hesitantly, Jerico stepped out of it. She padded down a hall and came to a cold empty lobby. Further confused, Jerico found that there was a dog flap on the door. She slipped out onto the street. Knowing where she was, Jerico ran to the one place that she felt safe. Her home. She ran up the steps and scratched the door as she had done many times. The door opened and Jared's face appeared. Smiling, Jerico tried to walk past him into the house, but froze solid when she felt a foot barely miss her head. Jerico pulled back in surprise. She looked up at her master's face to see him contorted in rage. Thinking that it must have been some mistake, Jerico tried to get in again. This time the foot hit their mark and she fell over in surprise. She whimpered and looked up at Jared hurt. He started yelling at her and kicking at her until she ran away squealing. Confused, hurt, and afraid, Jerico ran and ran. She ran farther than she had ever run before. By the time she stopped and looked around, she realized that she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. All hope of somehow making it back to Jared to find out what she did wrong was lost. She was completely and hopelessly lost. Tears stung her eyes, for in the cold they barely made it out of her eye before they froze. Jerico started walking. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She made a promise that day that she would never let anyone get close to her heart. Then one day she came into adventure bay. She found an alley she could call her own and settled down. One day she heard someone calling for help, she hurriedly raced over to see what was wrong and found some puppies being attacked by some dog. She growled and became as menacing as possible, chasing away the dog. Ryder saw this and was impressed. He asked her if she would like to join as their special defense pup. Jerico happily accepted, and for a time lived at the lookout. But sometimes she would sleep in the alley, just so she could be alone Family Tessa: mom (Dead?) Darwin: dad (dead?) Rock: brother (Dead) Patch: brother Lina: sister Coco: son Friends none ATM Crush: She has no crush at the moment.. But I am open to suggestions. Crackship crush She one day meets Terrance and starts to have a crush on him Trivia * She has yet to see her siblings again * She adopted a pup named Coco * She Isnt very social * She likes to be in quiet calm places. * She absolutely adores water * She is looking for a mate that will protect her * She likes to be around Rocky because she feels she can connect with him. Their parents both died Stories she appears in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Jack Russel terrier Category:Husky Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Grey Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Grown up animals Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundraverse Character's